Fafnir Ruprecht
Fafnir Ruprecht (ファフナールプレヒト, Fafuniru Rupurehito) is currently an S-rank Wandering Mage who sometimes offers his services as a priest. As such, many who see him, refer to him as Father Fafnir. Appearence Fafnir wears round glasses, a large grey cassock with purple trim, grey pants, black boots, a black shirt, a clerical collar, white gloves, and a silver cross around his neck. He also has a second outfit consisting of a white high-collared jacket with an azure colored flame design trailing the bottom as well as the same design on the sleeves, a black form-fitting vest with the same white gloves over his hands. He lacks his glasses with this outfit. He also lacks the clerical collar with this outfit. He wears white pants with black boots. Personality Fafnir is an open individual who spends several hours each day within the church at his town. This has lead to him developing a warm personality and is an all-round helpful person who helps the townspeople with small jobs on occassion. However, when in battle with his opponent(s) he is calculating. This allows him to utilize his analytical skills to their maximum effect. He bares a stoic face and rarely allows emotions to show on his face. History Fafnir grew up within a family of Light Magic and Heavenly Body magic. His father and grandfather were once celebrated Wizard Saints before they retired and were both powerful Light magic users. When he first started learning magic, he was proven to be a talented mage, moreso than his father, demonstrated by swiftly mastering his Light Magic spells easily. He was also shown to have an attunement to Lightning Magic, which was his mother's secondary magic, her primary being Heavenly Body. During his training, he picked up an interest in swordplay, sealing and barriers, so his grandfather tutored him in how to do so. Six months before his training was due to finish, his father brought him to the location of a minor Dark Guild, where Fafnir's goal was to subdue the members inside for the Rune Knights. He was finished within fifteen minutes. Sadly, after his training was completed, his grandfather passed away from a brain tumor. It was at this point, Fafnir decided he would become a sword to defend those who could not and capture the darkness that corrupts the world. Synopsis Equipment Kusunagi no Tsurugi: The Kusunagi is a sword that was gifted to Fafnir by his grandfather a month before he passed away. The sword itself is a katana with an unusually straight edge. The hilt is covered in brown wrapping and two wing-like protrusions descend down from the hand-guard almost like wings. The sheath is black in color with brown wrapping around the middle. The sword has the ability to cut through almost anything, however the full extent of this ability is yet to be seen. Gungnir: Fafnir carries this three-pronged golden spear within a pocket dimension which can be accessed through the sealing formula on his left glove. This special weapon gives him the ability to fire lightning from the tip of this weapon at his enemies. Gáe Bolg: This unique war spear is kept within a pocket dimension which can be accessed through the sealing formula on his right glove. The spear has a brownish reddish handle and has one oddly shaped tip. There is a red jewel in the middle along with a yellow swirl around it. This weapon is known to be unbreakable no matter what it comes into contact with. Its secondary function is the ability to detect and drain magical barriers. Dagger: The bottom half of the cross that Fafnir wears around his neck actually comes off to reveal a small blade with unique seals written on the blade. The seals are used for his space-time barrier technique. Magic Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō) *'Light Sphere' (光球, Kōkyū): Fafnir creates a condensed ball of light magic within the palm of either his left hand or his right hand. He then thrusts the sphere forward. The sphere itself acts like a drill and grinds its way into what it comes into contact with. *'Light Grenade' (光グレネード, Hikari gurenēdo): Fafnir condenses light energy into a ball and throws it. When it lands where he wants it to, the ball will explode outward, releasing balls of light. *'Sword of Light' (光の剣, Hikari no Tsurugi): Fafnir uses his magic power to create a sword/swords of light that he can use either as weapons or for his sword barriers. He has been seen creating more than one hundred, but his maximum limit is unknown. **'Rain of a Hundred Deaths' (百の死の雨, Hyaku no shi no ame): Fafnir creates one hundred light blades that rain from the sky and flood the battlefield. He can then freely use these blades as necessary. *'Spear of the Heavens' (天の槍, Ten no yari): Fafnir executes this spell by clapping his hands together and building up power. Shortly afterward, an enormous spear of light descends from the sky, creating an explosive dome of light upon contact. *'Light Blast:' User puts his hands on a triangle pattern, where he creates a large sphere of light that grows and then it is shot as a beam towards the enemy. *'Light Beam:' A simple light magic spell. With this spell, Fafnir forms a small sphere of light energy on the tip of his index fingers. The subsequent beams can be shot off like bullets, either only strong enough to pierce skin or rip through thick walls of metal. *'Light Barrier' (光バリア, Hikari baria): A defensive light spell in which Fafnir claps his hands together to create a dome of light magic to surround himself and those around him. The more magic he feeds it, the stronger the barrier becomes. *'Heaven's Cross' (天国の十字架, Tengoku no jūjika): Fafnir manipulates light magic to form guillotine-like blades on his forearms. He then dashes forwards and slashes horizontally with one arm before spinning and slashing downward with his other arm. The resulting flash gives off the appearence of a cross. Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) *'Meteor' (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Fafnir's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speed. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. With his speed, Fafnir assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario): While in the air, Fafnir places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of him and connect together to make what looks like a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. *'Blood of Siegfried: Resistance' (ジークフリートの血：抵抗, Jīkufurīto no chi: Teikō): Fafnir's body is covered with a set of golden plate armor (minus a helmet) generated from his Heavenly Body magic to protect his body. Not only does it slightly reduce physical damage, but it is designed to also reduce elemental damage from Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning and Ice spells. *'Blood of Siegfried: Ultimate Defense' (ジークフリートの血：究極の防衛, Jīkufurīto no chi: Kyūkyoku no bōei): Fafnir's ultimate defense spell. The spell creates a humanoid being wearing gold armor to protect his body from harm. The first form takes the shape of a large ribcage with yellow-ish bones and two arms along with a head. The humanoid will mirror the actions of Fafnir. The final form is the being equipped with golden armor. It is also capable of wielding a longsword, a shield and a crossbow however the armored version is rarely used. **'Blood of Siegfried: Yasaka Magatama' (ジークフリートの血：八坂勾玉, Jīkufurīto no chi: Yasaka magatama): The humanoid being creates a set of magatama made of magic which can then be thrown. When they impact with the target, they create a large explosion. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) *'Thunder' (雷, Kaminari): Fafnir calls down a powerful bolt of lightning to strike the opponent. *'Lightning Eruption' (雷噴火, Kaminari funka): Fafnir summons a lightning bolt from the ground, hitting the target from underneath, throwing them into the air, before subsequently causing an explosion. *'Thunder Dragon' (雷龍, Rairyū): Fafnir creates a dragon made of lightning to attack his opponent with. *'Thunder Tornado' (雷竜巻, Kaminari Tatsumaki): Fafnir creates lightning around his body that spirals upward like a tornado. By focusing more magic, he can increase the size of it. Sacred Flame (聖火, Seika): This magic is considered a subspecies type of Fire Magic that has been used by those who are part of the Ruprecht bloodline. It is considered a type of "holy" flame said to have been blessed by the heavens themselves and have the ability to counter those tainted by darkness. The appearence of flames vary from azure blue to white and even sometimes silver. *'Hypoxia' (低酸素症, Sanso-shō): This spell can only be cast when there is some sort of barrier set-up to contain the opponent. When Fafnir casts this spell, a tower of azure flames rises from the ground, flooding the barrier. The spell is best used with his Nine Sword Barrier spell. *'Great Fireball' (偉大な火の玉, Idaina hinotama): Fafnir expels a large fireball consisting of azure flames from his mouth towards the opponent. An explosion occurs upon contact. *'Divine Great Dragon' (神の巨大な龍, Kami Goryuka): Fafnir clasps his hands together and builds up magic power. As the air heats up, a dragon of white flames descends from the sky, creating a large explosion upon contact with the ground. *'Meteor Shower' (流星群, Ryūsei-gun): Fafnir releases a large ball of azure flames into the sky. Once he does, the sky darkens slightly before a shower a smaller azure fireballs descend onto the battlefield. *'Heaven's Tower' (天の塔, Ten no tō): A variant to the spell "Hypoxia" that doesn't require a barrier to keep the opponent in place. Despite the name "Heaven's Tower", this spell actually conjures several raging pillars of azure flames to raze the battlefield. *'Amaterasu' (天照, Amaterasu "lit" Heavenly Illumination): The ultimate spell of the Sacred Flame. Conjuring up a red, blue and white magic seal, Fafnir unleashes powerful silver flames that can be directed by his primary hand. Upon reaching the target, they will continue to burn for an indefinate period until he releases his hold over the flames. Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō) *'Spacial Barrier' (時空間結界, Jikūkan Kekkai): When faced with a spell that is too large to block against, even with his Blood of Siegfried technique, he can use the seals engraved onto his dagger to teleport the spell elsewhere (namely the sky). *'Four Azure Flames Formation' (四アズールフレイム野営, Shi azūrufureimu yaei): Placing four swords down in a box formation, a wall of azure flames will rise up to block either the opponent from getting out or reinforcements getting in. Like his other barriers, Fafnir can reinforce them a maximum of three times using multiples of the original swords required (e.g. 4, 8, 12). Should the flames be touched, the person will be burned. *'Nine Sword Barrier' (九剣魔法, Kyūken Kekkai): Using nine of his Swords of Light, he sets them down in triangle formations outside of each other, so he has three barriers. *'Five Sword Barrier' (五剣魔法, Goken Kekkai): Five swords of light form a pentagon shape in front of Fafnir before projecting a light green glow, acting as a frontal barrier for either himself of his allies. *'Ultimate Barrier: One Hundred Swords' (究極の魔法:百剣, Kyūkyoku no Kekkai: Hyakuken): Using all one hundred blades, Fafnir erects many barriers within each other. This is only used to contain extremely powerful mages however, like all his other barriers, they can still be broken with enough force. Sealing Magic (シールマジック, Fūin Mahō) *'Light God's Step' (光神のステップ, Kōjin no suteppu): A unique sealing technique in which Fafnir places a 'marker' either at a location or on a person/object. He can then teleport to that marker. It was through this that he gained the moniker "White Flash", as he disappears in a flash of white. *'Leech' (リーチ, Rīchi): This type of seal is placed upon an opponent during the fight. This allows Fafnir to sap some of the opponent's magic power to restore his own reserves. However, it can only be used twice in a battle and even then, the magic recovered isn't much. *'Sleep' (睡眠, Suimin): A seal that must be set-up before a battle. This seal will release magic pressure that will force those within its range into a state of slumber. Powerful mages can resist the effect. It works better when the opponent is trapped in one of Fafnir's barriers. *'Bind Snake' (拘束の蛇, Baindo Sunēku): A spell that appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. More powerful users are capable of making the tattoo fly off of their hand in the form of a whip. Attributes Ways of Combat *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant:' While not his forte, Fafnir has displayed knowledge of several hand to hand combat styles and is skilled enough to take down groups of mages bare-handed. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Fafnir's main style of combat revolves around swordplay. Most of the time he uses the Swords of Light he produces with his magic, but sometimes he'll rely on the Kusanagi. *'Master Lance Specialist:' Despite not using them often, Fafnir practices with his lances daily and, in the times he has used them, has displayed enough of a proficiency to take down groups of targets without trouble. *'Enhanced Strength:' Fafnir possesses enough strength where punching holes within rocks takes little effort. He can enhance his strength further by channeling magic into his muscles. *'Immense Durability:' Fafnir's body is highly resiliant to damage to the point where only the strongest of attacks will actually phase and damage him. He has taken a direct hit from Kagura Kurosaki's Thunder Dragon and Great Lightning Spear yet walked away with minimal damage done to his body. *'Enhanced Speed' Magical Attributes *'Immense Magic Power:' Fafnir possesses enough magic power that, upon its release, takes the form of a golden tornado swirling around his body. It gives off enough pressure to damage the ground and drag weaker mages to their knees. *'Skilled Sensor' *'Vast Knowledge of Magic:' During his travels, Fafnir has come into contact with many mages and has learned to identify different types of magic. He has also stopped by several libraries to increase his knowledge on types of magic. However, anything pertaining to Lost Magic (i.e. Slayer magic) has him confused. Author's Notes/Trivia *His appearence is based on Alexander Andersson from the anime Alucard. *Fafnir is the name of the dragon in mythos that was slain by the hero, Siegfried. *Some of the spells are inspired from techniques in the anime "NARUTO". *Fafnir's Sword of Light spell is influenced by the mass produced Holy Swords from the anime Highschool DxD. Category:Male Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Light Magic User Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Wandering Mage